eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1940 (25 April 2000)
Synopsis Mel sees Dan kiss Teresa in the middle of the Square. Lisa corners her in the café and asks what happened, as Dan didn't get home until very late. Mel leaves the café in a hurry. When Mel arrives at work, Dan apologises to her for saying the wrong things or whatever. He asks her out again, and she says no, because she had a great time last night. Teresa flirts with Dan and he asks her not to do so in the pub. Dan questions Mel about her date, and he says it's a shame about one misunderstanding ruining it all. Mel looks daggers at Teresa and says "Tragic." She and Dan have a bit of a snap at each other and he keeps teasing her, and she's annoyed. Peggy is told she can only have a small loan, but Dan overhears the end of the conversation and asks if she has a problem, and she says no, she'll get his money in a couple of weeks. Peggy tells Pat she hopes Dan will be gone soon and later she agrees with the bank manager to take whatever he's offering. Phil overhears the final conversation and offers some money. Billy invites Janine to the club tonight, saying he will get her in, because he and Steve are "like that." He turns up at the club and Steve asks for more uppers. Beppe walks in ten seconds later with a policeman giving a lecture about drugs. Steve is hostile, but Beppe is very friendly. Beppe has a go at Steve for acting weirdly with the policeman, and Beppe asks if there is anything more to his attitude. Steve says he can't handle police any more. Beppe gives the staff a pep talk, saying that the police can go anywhere they want to and talk to anyone they want to. Billy volunteers his opinion that it's easy to spot druggie people - they shake and sweat a lot. Later, Billy says he has to go outside to meet some customers and Steve says he can't do that around here. Billy says he has to make a living, and gives Steve a couple of tablets free. Steve agrees to give him a tea break for his deal. Jamie, who saw Janine in the café chatting to Billy, later tells Janine that Billy is bad news and she obviously thinks he's jealous. Phil tells Jamie that his driving instructor is outside, and Jamie offers to help Phil, and Phil says, yes you can bag up all Dan's gear from the flat. Jamie asks where to put it and Phil says Jamie can put it wherever he wants! Gianni turns up with a black eye, and tells Rosa he walked into a door. Jackie sees him in the café, and Gianni says there are things you can and things you can't do. He tells her to get help from a doctor and refuses to talk to her any more. A policeman turns up to tell Peggy and Roy about the car Ricky stole - saying any time they want to pick it up, they can. The policeman looks rather annoyed that they are not pressing charges against Ricky for stealing the car and says it won't help with any insurance claim. Peggy tells Phil that she wants a meeting with him and Roy to discuss the business. Roy says he needs time away, but Phil insists and says they need to get their story straight in case the copper comes back. Lisa asks Phil to do something that evening, and he says he's busy, so she offers help and he snaps at her that it's nothing to do with her. Beppe talks to Jackie, and asks about Gianni's "accident" and also about Steve's behaviour. Jackie says she knows nothing and Beppe looks suspicious. Roy is late for the 8pm meeting with Peggy and Phil at the car lot. Phil says Roy has no bottle. Roy arrives a few minutes late. Phil tells Roy the story, in case the police investigate further about the car, and says Ricky took the car, and they say they had bought it in good faith. Peggy interrupts and says about the car scam - she wants to start it up again. Roy says it's crazy. Phil asks why she needs money - and she says it's to buy Dan out of the Vic. Roy refuses and says it's Phil's fault, not his, and it would be madness to start it up again after all this police interest. Lisa has a drink in the Vic with Mel, and goes to the toilet with stomach pains. Mel comes in and Lisa is sitting on the floor, and says she's bleeding. Credits Main cast *Lucy Benjamin as Lisa *Tamzin Outhwaite as Melanie *Craig Fairbrass as Dan *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Tony Caunter as Roy *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Michael Greco as Beppe *Martin Kemp as Steve *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Marc Bannerman as Gianni *Race Davies as Jackie *Louise Jameson as Rosa *Leila Birch as Teresa *Jack Ryder as Jamie *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *John Bardon as Jim *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Paul Maddaford as P.C. Wilson *Philip Howe as D.C. Hawkins Category:Episode Category:2000 Episodes